


Friday I’m In Love

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, hybrid!Chanhee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I don’t care if Monday’s blue, Tuesday’s grey and Wednesday too, Thursday I don’t care about you. It’s Friday I’m in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Done while listening to so much The Cure.

_Monday._

Byunghun lugs himself to the first lecture of the day. He munches on a blueberry muffin his ( _characterically_ ) energetic roommate Jonghyun, who’s insane to be working out this early in the morning, gave him. It should be a law not to work out until 2 pm. He promptly slips on his coat and yells ‘Bye’ before walking to class.

He makes it a couple minutes before. People are still standing around and coversating. Byunghun passes some before he gets to his usual spot by the window and slides into his seat. He lays his head on the desk and basks in the early sun that hits his face. Daniel comes running in a couple seconds later, dropping his bag on the desk and he sits next to Byunghyun. “Hey.” He chirps, hand coming up to take Byunghun’s.

Byunghun peeks at their hands and rolls his eyes. He sits up, eyes still focused on their hands. “It’s too early for this.” He states bluntly. Daniel gives him a innocent look, “Too early for what?” Byunghun sighs, lifts their hands up and Daniel smiles. He even goes the extra mile by bringing Byunghun’s hand up to his lips and kissing it. Byunghun groans in disgusts and lays his head back down on the desk.

Daniel kisses his cheek and Byunghun nearly gurgles in the back of his throat. The next four days are gunna be the same. He might as well get use to it.

 

_Friday._

Byunghun whines when his back hits the walls. Daniel’s covers his mouth with his own before Byunghun could whine anymore. Daniel’s hands press against Byunghun’s lower back and pull him flush against his chest. Byunghun feels smaller and delicate in his arms like this. Byunghun kisses him willingly, arms around Daniel’s neck and he pulls him closer. He gasps when Daniel presses a thigh against his crotch before hooking his hands behind Byunghun’s knees and hoisting him up.

He presses tender kisses to Byunghun’s neck. The latter clinging to his boyfriend’s shoulders, his head lolling from side to side until Daniel lays him on the bed. His shirt rides up where Daniel’s got his hand on Byunghun’s stomach. When Daniel’s lips coat his own again, it’s not hurried or hard. It’s soft, slow, savory. Like Daniel is wanting to make a mental note of this forever. Byunghun doesn’t mind. He could kiss Daniel’s plush lips all day but his erection demands attention.

Without even having to say anything, Daniel slides his hand down past the waistband on both Byunghun’s sweatpants and boxers. He’s warm and throbbing in Daniel’s hand, so vulnerable. He mewls and moans under Daniel’s touch. Hands squeezing Daniel’s shoulders with each downward stroke, trying extremely hard to focus on the fleeting kiss along his jaw. Byunghun is in pure bliss.

“Daniel.” He chokes when the latter squeezes around the crown of his cock. Byunghun pants and he can feel Daniel smirking against his skin. That fucker. Byunghun’s thighs tighten around Daniel’s waist, his hips pushing up against Daniel’s downward stroke and fuck, that’s good. His toes curl in his socks and his body shudders, Daniel knows. He speeds up his rhythm and draws the loudest moans from Byunghun.

“Quiet down. Jonghyun’s room is right next to yours.” Daniel hisses against Byunghun’s ear. “Fuck Jonghyun and his room.” Byunghun response, back lift off the bed as he comes after because Daniel’s got one of his ear lobes in between his teeth. He moans breathlessly and pants. He’s sweaty and his pants are mostly likely soiled but he still smiles lazily at Daniel.

He kisses him slowly, as if it were a ‘ _thanks-for-giving-me-a-handjob_ ’ kiss. He presses harder against Daniel’s shoulders and presses him down until he’s flat on his back. He straddles him without a second thought. “My turn.” Byunghun whispers, his hand coming down to press firmly against Daniel through his jeans. Daniel hiccups, only making the latter smile.

_Friday, I’m In love..._


	2. I Feel So Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minsoo’s tattoos are beautiful, poetic and Chanhee can’t help but be drawn to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short because I ran outta time

Minsoo shivers when Chanhee runs his fingertips over the outline of the angel wings tattooed on his back. It's Chanhee’s favorite. Minsoo reaches back to give a comforting squeeze to the younger’s thighs, a purr starting in the back of his throat as his owner pays attention to him.

Chanhee leans his head on Minsoo’s shoulder, his purrs increasing. On a whim, he kiss the tattoos covering Minsoo’s soft skin, the other basking in the feeling of it.

When Chanhee’s hands press against Minsoo’s stomach, he's quick to intertwine their fingers and lean a bit on Chanhee. The cat’s ears brushes against his cheeks and he smiles softly, turning to kiss Chanhee’s cheek. Chanhee chuckles, beautifully and Minsoo feels alive.

He's never felt more alive than when he's with Chanhee.


	3. 아침부터 아침까지

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from morning to morning, just us two.

Changhyun likes Jonghyun's warm hands. Changhyun likes Jonghyun's warm hugs. Or maybe, Changhyun just really likes Jonghyun. He'll admit that out loud but he won't admit he can't go to sleep at night without Jonghyun by his side, arm on his waist and their legs tangled. He won't admit that the moment Jonghyun touches him, he relaxes and his stress dissolves.

5 years, and he still denies it.

But right now, he won't deny how much he loves the way Jonghyun is kissing him. The way Jonghyun's lips are soft against his own. The way Jonghyun has a thigh in between his own, discreetly pushing it up against his erection drawing the softest of whimpers from Changhyun. The way Jonghyun's hands wonder under Changhyun's shirt that's a size _too_ big.

It makes Changhyun's eyes flutter and his hips canting up to catch some friction. "Jonghyun." He whines in-between kisses. "Please." Jonghyun moves his mouth from his lips to neck, mouth lightly along Changhyun's jawline. He presses Changhyun down further, pushing his legs apart so he fit himself in-between.

"Be quiet. We only have a few minutes." Jonghyun states.

"Then you should really hurry it up." Changhyun replies, a small moan follows as Jonghyun sucks lightly on his neck.

Jonghyun slowly pushes Changhyun's shirt up only to be stopped by the latter. Changhyun shakes his head, gulping before he pulls Jonghyun in for another kiss. "We don't have time to get undressed." Changhyun whispers and Jonghyun nods knowingly. Jonghyun lets Changhyun push him on the mattress and kiss him breathless, his hands finding purchase on the older's hips.

The only thing separating their erections is the thin cloth of their boxers. Jonghyun rolls his hips up slowly and it draws a soft mewl from Changhyun, said man's finger curls in the sheets besides Jonghyun's head.

Changhyun hiccups, as always, the slight pink noticeable on his cheeks as he rolls his hips on his boyfriend's in return. Jonghyun bites his lip - the way Changhyun moves his hips has always been nothing but sinful.

Soft ' _oh_ 's leave Changhyun's lips as he continues rock against Jonghyun. Jonghyun presses his nose into Changhyun's temple and whispers sweet nothings that have Changhyun's eyes screwing shut and his hips speeding up.

"Jonghyun." Changhyun whines, lift himself up, his palms on Jonghyun's chest as he rolls his hips. His eyebrows furrowed together as he concentrates on the pleasure. "Jonghyun." He whines louder this time. The younger laughs lightly and rolls his hips up just as Changhyun comes down.

" _Fuck_." Changhyun gasps, his fingers gripping the front of Jonghyun's shirt tightly and his toes curling into the sheets in the most pleasant of ways. He feels as if he'll let out a obscure moan if they don't slow down. And Jonghyun can see it on his face, the worry.

Jonghyun sits up, Changhyun's fists easing up and he clings to Jonghyun's neck. Lips meeting in some sexy tango as Jonghyun guides Changhyun's hips down further and faster. Each brushes of their erections, draws a moan from Changhyun, each moan is muffled by his boyfriend's mouth.

"Close." He whispers and Jonghyun brings him down faster, his tongue gingerly trying to open his mouth so he could map out every wicked crook of his mouth. Changhyun constantly writhing in his lap and it only makes it that much better.

When Changhyun comes, his thighs quiver and his toes curl. He doesn't care if the front of his boxers are wet, he wanted this. He rolls his hips a bit slower as if he were titillating Jonghyun is the most torturous of ways. But Jonghyun wouldn't say anything against it - Jonghyun too nice for that.

Jonghyun let's Changhyun go slowly, making his orgasm poke at the seams but never really break them. Well, not until Changhyun grinds down a bit harder, a bit faster and whimpers from over stimulation and it has Jonghyun coming. A deep moan filling the air but is drowned out by the ringing of the alarm clock.

Changhyun sighs and leans over the hit snooze button before dropping all his weight on top of Jonghyun.

"You're heavy." Jonghyun pants.

"You're heavy." Changhyun whispers.

"That doesn't make any sense, Changhyun."

"You don't make any sense."

Jonghyun laughs. "I don't have to make sense for you to love me." He smiles, his smile genuine and bright. Changhyun leans up to kiss it off his lips before his heart bursts out of his chest.

"You're right. I love you." Changhyun huffs, his cheeks puffing out a bit and Jonghyun nudges his head lightly with own.

"And I love you."

 

 

( _"Ok let's stop and go eat breakfast before the members get angry, again." Changhyun states, getting up and pulling Jonghyun up with him._

They walk into the kitchen hand in hand and Daniel makes a gagging noise. Byunghun laughs at the face Daniel makes as he tries to sip on his coffee. "Oh shut up Daniel, you act like you haven't held Byunghun's hand in front of us." Changhyun states, rolling his eyes and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Daniel gasps, "Take it back!"

"No." Changhyun counters.

"Byunghun! Help me out!" Daniel calls out.

Byunghun looks at his cup with sudden interest and Daniel groans in frustration, he stomps out of the kitchen and into his room. "This is the worst morning ever!" He yells, the door slamming shut and Jonghyun laughs lightly. Changhyun smiles at him and leans up to kiss him quickly.

It's not the best morning but it's definitely not the worst.)


	4. Anchor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun always seems to be there when Changhyun needs him the most.

“No cuddling.” Changhyun had established when they spent their first night together after moving in. Jonghyun had nodded but he knows Changhyun. It wasn’t even an hour later that Chanhyun turned around and hugged Jonghyun’s back. Jonghyun only hummed and pressed himself into Changhyun’s hold. It’s usual of them to do this now. Changhyun will say that there is to be absolutely no cuddling. Jonghyun will nod and by the end of the night, Changhyun is pressed against Jonghyun’s side or being held by said person.

When Changhyun has nightmares, that’s when he needs Jonghyun the most. He wakes up, gasping, in a cold sweat. It’s nearly pitch black in their room. His hands still twitch from the fear he has. He can’t even remember what scared him but he doesn’t want it to happen again. Jonghyun is half asleep when Changhyun gets up to get water. He blindly reaches out for the older but doesn’t feel him. When Changhyun comes back, Jonghyun reaches out for him. Changhyun lets himself be held this time.

He lets Jonghyun’s hand rest on his lower back and rest his head on top Changhyun’s. Changhyun sighs, relaxing in his boyfriend’s arms. He feels content, happy. Jonghyun always seems to be there when Changhyun needs him the most.


End file.
